Currently, liquid photo chemicals are shipped in bottles, both rigid and semi-rigid, collapsible containers, better known as "cubitainers" and in bag-in-box packaging. Dispensing of the liquid contents entails removing the cap of the container and pouring the contents into the appropriate containers in the associated photoprocessing equipment. In the case of bag-in-box packaging, the bag's neck and closure remain in the shipping box. For dispensing, the neck is accessed by removing a perforated area of the box. U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,897 shows an arrangement for dispensing of liquid from a flexible bag in which the bag is inserted into a rigid storage container and the neck of the bag is inserted through an aperture and dispensing valve device mounted on the exterior of the storage container. However, there is no suggestion that the storage container would be used for shipping and it requires an inconvenient and time consuming procedure for setting up the bag for dispensing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,611 shows a liquid soap bag disposed in a rigid container for use with a separate dispensing valve mechanism. However, there is no suggestion that the rigid container is suitable for shipping purposes and it appears likely that damage to the neck of the bag would occur during shipping unless additional measures would be taken to protect the neck at the point it projects through the rigid container.
There is a need, therefore, for a fluid container packaging that provides convenient dispensing by means of a dispensing neck or conduit that projects through the outer package container and at the same time protects the fluid container and, in particular, the neck portion, during the rough handling encountered during shipping.